The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as the operating code for the set top box.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided the user can access the particular content. The broadcasting of a large selection of channels and pay-per-view programs uses a considerable amount of satellite resources.
A callback is communicated from the set top box to the billing system to keep track of purchases. One way a satellite television system provides callbacks is to use a telephone modem to communication to a head end. Providing a telephone connection over a modem costs a relatively large amount of money since a telecommunication provider must be compensated for each call. The telephone connection also takes a relatively large amount of time.
A callback is also used to communicate other types of data to the head end including preferences, playback data such as a last position, favorites, and use data. An efficient means for communicating callbacks to a head end is important.